


Cum Cocktail

by aroticaa



Category: Dreamwastaken
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom!Dream, Drunk Reader, F/M, No Red or Yellow safeword used, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise and Degrading Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex after edging, Sober Sex, Stoplight Safeword system, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, dream likes thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroticaa/pseuds/aroticaa
Summary: You plan to go out for drinks with a friend, Dream tells you not to drink too much since he won't be there with you. The drinks keep coming and you don't realize how much you've drank until the room is almost spinning. Your friend takes you home and Dream takes care of you. He isn't so nice to you the next day however.There are mentions of pills, but its just in the context of Ibuprofen.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 269





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna write and post a NSFW chapter either right after this one or tomorrow!
> 
> Update- Schools been difficult and more time consuming than I'm used to. Thankfully this trimester ends right before Thanksgiving and I'll be writing more. So sorry for leaving because I know theirs not a lot of Dream/Reader fics but I will get on it shortly! Thank you :))))

You slip on a casual outfit of jeans with rips at the knee and thighs, and your favorite dressed up shirt. Heading into the bathroom you take your time putting on your makeup. After your last step of a nice winged eyeliner, you style your hair and look in the mirror. Smirking a bit at how good you pull of this outfit you step into the bedroom and slip on your shoes. Spraying on a little bit of sweet but cinnamon smelling perfume. 

Clay's sitting on the couch with his laptop scrolling through his Reddit forum. Hes reading one users paragraph on the how to kill blazes faster than with an Axe, suddenly he hears your steps coming down the hall towards him. He wants to see what you look like before you leave. Of course you can wear whatever you want, its your choice. He just wants to ogle you a bit before you go off. Sitting his laptop to the side, he walks into the kitchen and leans on the counter waiting for you. 

You walk around the corner and see him leaning against the counter in his sweats and t-shirt. God bless whoever made that t-shirt because it makes his arms look amazing. His jaw slacks a bit when he sees you, his eyes widening a bit and he stands up straight looking directly in your eyes. "Is there something on my face??" you say about to turn around to go and fix it. "No there's nothing on your face." he says giggling and walks up to you. "You look beautiful. Are you sure you can't stay here instead of going out?" he says, almost begging a bit. He never uses that tone so you know he really doesn't want you to leave. Before you can answer he runs his hands down your arms sending shivers down your legs and spine. "No I can't stay home, we've been planning this for a week." He bends down a bit and wraps his arms around you. He'd be lying if he said you didn't look like prey in that outfit, he'd drag you to the bedroom if you even mentioned canceling.

"I'm gonna miss you babe." he mumbles almost submissively. 'He really doesn't want me to go' you think in your head. "Which friend are you going with again?" he looks into your eyes. "I'm going with F/N." you say drawing circles into his back. Clay knows they won't let anything happen to you, they care for you in a platonic way almost as much as him in a romantic way. He's met them on many occasions. He stands up straight and stares into your eyes. "God you look so gorgeous." He leans down and softly kisses your lips carefully not to mess up your makeup. After kissing back he walks over to the counter and then hands you your phone. "F/N is gonna drive, so they aren't drinking much." He sets your keys back down. "Don't drink too much, I'm not gonna be there." his authoritative tone comes out when he says this. Walking over to you he leans lower and whispers "If you do, I'll have to punish you." He moves back to lean on the counter as if he said nothing at all. You swallow, "I won't Sir." you almost slip into that certain head-space but don't. "Good. I'll be recording a video but my phone will be right beside me, so call me if you need me. I'm not gonna be upset for anything call me if you need me. Even if its just to pick you up or to tell me your almost home." You smile and walk past him heading for the door and your phone vibrates letting you know your ride is here. "I'll call you if I need you." He smiles, "I love you." "I love you too." 

\--------- 

You hop out of the car and you both walk into the bar. It's not packed nor empty, the perfect setting. You sit down, adjusting yourself to the bar-stool "Bartender? Can I get one beer and she'll have a Martini." You aren't paying attention as you pull your phone out and text Clay that you made it, within 30 seconds he replies 'Good, remember what I said earlier and have fun :)' Blushing a bit at the words he said earlier, it quickly fades and a glass is sat down in front of you. A martini. You aren't a lightweight but aren't much from it. 'Well one couldn't hurt' you think sipping the drink. 

You chat for a bit, laughing at jokes and making fun of people in both of your lives. You don't notice your low on your drink, the bartender doing his job and filling it up before you notice. 'He filled it up, well one more couldn't hurt much' You feeling tipsy as you both laugh and are now making up personalities for the people around you. "Oh that dudes definitely got some kinda STD, I mean look his ugly ass wife won't even hold his hand!" You laugh loudly at that, not being annoying to the people around you. Your friend is too funny for you to be keeping count of your drinks. Was that number 3 or 4 you just finished? God only knows as you sip the next one down. 

The shelves the many bottles of alcohol sit on top of shift as you attempt to stand. Your friend holding your arm as hair falls in your face. "You’re quite drunk there Y/N." they say laughing and pay the bill. "Ugh F/N you always pay! I can pay too sometimes!!" you slur trying to figure out whether the door is push or pull. " It's fine you'll just owe me for the next one." They walk you to the car, thankfully your shoes don't make it difficult to walk. You mumble about how you hate the cracks in the sidewalk as your friend opens the car door for you. You turn around in the seat and make sure they aren't kidnapped walking to the drivers side. "Relax Y/N I'm not gonna leave you in the car." they laugh and buckle up, you copy the movement. "I'm just making sure you weren't kidnapped or drugged!!" You say looking out the window at the street lights.

"Make sure you tell Clay your almost home so he doesn't have a heart attack when someone opens the front door." Pulling out your phone you start typing 'Almost back.' You start to talk about UFOs when your phone vibrates, however you don't look. The car pulls into the driveway and you open the door once it comes to a stop. Something jerks you back. Your friend opens their door and walks to your side. "You still have your seat belt on genius." you look down and unbuckle it. "I knew that!" you say landing a playful hit on their arm. They walk you to the door. Hugging them you tell them bye and they walk back to the car making sure you got into the house. The cool air of the house hits your face as you walk in the door. 

You kick your shoes off and head to the kitchen. You set your phone down not seeing the message alert saying 'Don't come into the computer room, Still recording just wait in the living room.' You fill up a cup and drink the water, leaving the cup out. You feel a bit better. Seeing Clay sounds like a very good idea. Putting your hand on the cool wall for support, you walk down the hallway. His voice rings through the door. You put your hand on the door handle and can't remember which way to turn it. Ah, finally you turn the knob and walk in. 

He thinks he hears the doorknob turning but ignores it until the door opens. "Be right back." He quickly mutters, muting his microphone. He takes his headset off as the light distant smell of the perfume and alcohol fill his senses. He turns around to see you petting the cat rubbing its body against your feet. 'Are you drunk?' He can't tell. You pick up the cat and walk over to him not making eye contact. You push his shoulder back and he leans into the chair. You sit on his lap and hold the cat in between your bodies. She obviously likes it purring and rubbing herself against you. Clay sighs, you look up face softening and say "She was lonely, and she missed us." You bury your head into his chest, kissing the cat in the process. That answers his question.

On one hand he's not happy because you weren't supposed to get drunk, and on the other hand he wants to wrap you up and make sure nothing happens to you in your impaired state. He softens at the sight of you petting the cat and constantly snuggling up to him. He hardly ever has to get off in the middle of a video, and you hardly ever ask him for anything while and when he's not filming. He picks up the headset and puts it on. You whisper "Be quiet girl." to the cat and he smiles. "Sorry guys I have to get off for the night my cat’s getting sick. I'll be back tomorrow." You hear someone reply and he shuts the computer off.

He looks down at both you and the cat. The cat looks as content as can be, loving the body heat from the both of you. You look tired but also as cute as can be. He wraps his arms around you and kisses the top of your head. You do a mixture of a whine and hum and he laughs. "Did you have fun?" he asks. "Yes I did, why is she not sleeping. I thought she would like this!" The cat stares at you lovingly, and meows at you moving. 

"She loves this, look at her, she looks like she'd kill you if you moved. How much did you drink babe?"

You look up at him and he stares back, his eyebrow raised a bit. "I don't know like 6 or something?"

"You have to be tired then. I think she won't mind if we moved this little party to bed. Can you walk?"

"Yea I can walk. You're so warm I don't want to move." 

He laughs "I'll lay down with you, hold her while I help you up Ms. Drunk." 

He holds your waist and leans you up. The cat meows and jumps out of your arms. You whine and sigh. "Hey hey it's okay she just wants to get there first, and pick out her spot. Are you sure you can walk? Here I'll just carry you."

He picks you up bridal style and walks you to the bedroom. Careful not to set you on the cat below. "I'll be right back stay here." he says walking out of the room. He comes back a few moments later with your pajamas in one hand and skillfully carrying water and some pills in the other. "Here take these, then go to the bathroom and change. I'll wait out here but just yell if you need me." he says watching you take the 2 small pills and water. He helps you up and walks you to the bathroom across the way. He sits back on the bed and looks at the cat carefully watching the bathroom door. After using the restroom, taking your makeup off, and changing. You open the door and he immediately gets up and walks you back to bed. You lay down and he gets up and goes off to also get ready for sleep.

You lay in the warm covers, a familiar weight next to our chest purring. You hear the door open and then Clay pulling the covers back. He wraps his arms around you, his nose in your hair. He wraps his arms a bit tighter, feeling more protective than anything. He wants to ask more questions but he knows you're tired. He makes sure to mentally note the time you took the medicine, knowing it will help any headaches tomorrow. Truth is he was worried about you the whole time he was recording, he wishes he was there with you instead of recording. He always wants to be with you, especially when you're gonna be with someone else, let alone drinking. He loves you too much to let anything happen to you. He listens to your soft breathing, he smirks at whats coming tomorrow but you have no idea.


	2. Cum Cocktail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wasn't bluffing when he told you not to get drunk. He definitely wasn't lying about punishment.

You slept really well, the mixture of alcohol and exhaustion creating the perfect swirl of unconsciousness. Slowly, but surely your slumber comes to an end as you wake up. Sleep almost consumes you again as the body heat of Clay next to you, relaxes you again. He's obviously awake because his fingers are rubbing tiny circles into your hip. You go to tuck your arm under the pillow, but it doesn't move. In fact, you feel silky rope tighten around your wrist as you move your arm again. 'What the hell.' you think opening your eyes trying to adjust to the sunshine filling the room. 

As your eyes adjust, you hear Dream laugh a little at the faces you're making trying to get your eyes to focus. You go to test the other arms movement and feel the same sensation. Eyes focusing, you turn to see a dark blue rope tying you to one side of the bed frame. Ignoring Clay's face, you quickly turn to see the other arm tied symmetrically to the other. Your eyes dart to his face, his eyes are dark and lips turning into a slight smile. His arms wrap tightly around you, the fabric of his t-shirt brushing against smooth skin. Another thought comes to mind as you realize you aren't wearing a shirt. He giggles at your confused face and starts to get up from the bed, stretching. He climbs on top of you, his blond hair tickling your forehead. Blushing a bit you open your mouth to say something and he cuts you off. "How is your head feeling? Are you feeling sick babe?" he says this with a caring smile. "I feel good, I don't have a headache or stomach ache." He nods and kisses you softly. 

The thoughts of last nights event rush through your head like a flashback from a movie. Remembering your intrusion, him giving you the order to NOT GET DRUNK, and you getting upset that the cat wouldn't let you carry her. Clay pulls back sighing in pleasure. Suddenly he slowly pulls back the cover that's shielding your naked body from the cool air. The goosebumps on our arms coming up to say hello, your nipples perking up a bit, and the slight gasp emitting from your mouth makes him smile deviously. Reacting quickly, your arms pull at the rope trying to cover yourself up. You whine at the cold air abusing your skin and ropes tightening just a bit around your wrists. Once the cover is bunched at the foot of the bed, he moves down to sit next to your lower leg. Your legs aren't bound so by instinct they close, thigh muscles defining trying to keep everything down there warm. You stare at the ceiling not knowing what to do.

"I told you not to get drunk last night. Didn't I?"

"Yes sir."

"Not only did you disobey me, but you also ignored the message on your phone telling you not to come into the computer room."

'Shit there was a message!?' You keep staring at the ceiling, avoiding looking down to see his wrath. Your leg twitches as he places his warm, larger hand on your thigh squeezing it just a bit. 'Is this my punishment? Just being scolding and tied up here all day?' Normally you'd get a spanking, or he'd make you suck him off and not get any pleasure yourself. Your thoughts are interrupted as his hand slowly migrates north, stopping right above the thin hair covering your pussy. His gravely, dark voices practically echos off the walls. "Your punishment is not cumming until I say so. You have to tell me every time you're about to cum, and if you do cum you'll regret it." 

You can't even think a disapproving thought before the hand spread your leg to the side. He reaches over to the nightstand, his arm in the way from seeing what he's grabbing. "Spread them." You get butterflies in all places as he says this. You obey spreading your legs wide open. He moves in between them, you stare at the ceiling waiting for friction. You gasp loudly at the cold substance touching your lips, slipping into your hole a little. You close your legs slightly and he quickly pushes them back open. His finger spreads the lube from your clit to your hole, not giving you any pleasure just preparing. You moves your hips being to turned on about being tied up and at his mercy. You expect him to use his fingers, but a blunt object is held against your clit. 

Rocking your hips trying to get some kind of friction, he grips your hip hard enough to leave a bruise and warns "Stop moving." you sigh. He teases you a bit pressing the object into you making it even harder to resist pushing up against it. His hand leaves your thigh and presses a button. Your hips thrust up at the vibrations, you gasp and whine writhing in pleasure. 

"Awe did that surprise you? Look at you, its like I haven't touched you in ages."

His mocking words send more pleasure straight to your core. His breathing has picked up and his finger pokes at our hole just a little. "Please more sir!" you beg wanting to cum more than ever. He obliges, turning up the toy another notch. The sounds of your soft moans and vibrations fill the room.

"Naughty girl, not listening to me."

He couldn't be making this more difficult, trying to tune out his word and control the brewing orgasm deep within you. His finger slowly slips into your cunt, not wasting any time making a 'come hither' motion sending you into even more pleasure. The bubbling orgasm within you coming more apparent as his finger moves up and down, the vibrator staying pressed firmly against your bud. Your almost there and he knows it, feeling you flutter around his finger and the vibrator slipping a bit as your clit twitches. He listens carefully for you to speak,

"Close!"

He immediately takes the vibrator off and pulls his finger out, holding both legs down so you can't rub them together and release. Your chest heaves as you try to calm down. You were so close almost there. "Color?" "Green Sir." He waits about 15 seconds before putting the vibrator back on your clit. Your moans pick back up and he stares at your face twisted in pleasure. His pants are tented and he wants nothing more than to fucking rail you, but he loves punishing you and you love being punished. His finger goes from resting inside you to curling, you're getting closer much faster than before. Slick from before helps his finger move in you fairly easily. You're almost at the peak. Hips writhing, chest heaving, hole contracting. Your body is reacting as if your about to have the best orgasm ever. 

"Close!"

Once again he immediately pulls the vibrator off and slides his finger out. His pants are way to tight and he slips them off as you try to calm down from your almost-orgasm. His cock springs free and he looks up to see you looking very desperate. 

"Please let me cum Sir!! I need it!"

"You need it? Listen to me next time and you won't have to be treated like a Stupid Whore."

His finger glides though your folds, collecting your juices and using them to slick up his cock. He slowly jerks himself as your breathing tries to even. Using his free hand he turn the vibrator on, but turns it up yet another notch. You hear it turn up a notch and whine, knowing you can't possibly hold off for much longer. He pushes the toy into your clit, while jerking himself off. His soft grunts and your high pitched gasps and moans fill the room. Your pussy clenches around nothing, you miss his finger. You writhe in pleasure, your face flushed, glowing, and hair voluminous kissing the pillows. He studies you, pleasuring himself faster. He loves the way you look, the way you move. He hasn't degraded you that much because this punishment is newer and he doesn't want to risk taking it to far. 

"Just one more time baby."

Finally! You sigh but quickly suck the breath back in at how you near the peak. It feels like amazing, the pleasure is unbelievable and you try not to think about how its for nothing. Once again your body tightens preparing for the asteroid of an orgasm you are about to have. 

"Close!!"

He quickly pulls the vibrator back and takes his hand off his cock to hold your legs down. They shake a bit and you breath harshly at the knot still tight in your center. Clay sets the vibrator to the side, giving you time to calm down. He stands off the bed and pulls his boxers and pants off, sighing at his freedom. Tossing his shirt aside, he climbs in between your legs kissing you softly. His kiss turns venomous and he nips your bottom lip, his hands sliding to mix with your hair. "Color?" "Green Sir." He smiles, so you are enjoying this. He places the tip right at your dripping hole. 

"So precious and all mine baby."

"Yours Sir! Please fuck me!"

"Are you gonna listen to me next time?"

"Yes Sir I will!"

"Good Girl. God you're so wet and I haven't even fucked you yet. Awe look at those thighs shake baby. I love-"

He grunts as he pushes forward and slides into you. You arch off the bed at the feeling of being so full. "Color baby." "Green!" He snaps his hips fucking into you. You're so wet from all the denied orgasms, and he buries his head in your neck at how tight and wet you are. You are already so sensitive, gasping at every movement. It's almost unbearable how good it feels. You're too focused on the intense sparks you feel from him pounding you to notice his hand has left your hip to grab something. He flicks the vibrator on and presses it into your clit. You do a mixture of a soft scream and whine which alarms him and he looks at your face to see your mouth hanging open. 

"I'm so proud of you for lasting this long babe. You look so sexy all fucked out and you haven't even came yet."

He's frankly amazed you've lasted this long, he would've cum a long time ago. You're almost there his cock hitting your G-spot and the vibrator not leaving your clit any mercy makes it impossible to hold off. He pumps even harder loving the way you clench around him. He isn't going to last much longer. You aren't either. actually you're nearing the peak. You arch off the bed, turning your head to the side. He doesn't like this, he wants to see you. Him wanting to see you makes you flex your legs trying to hold off a little longer, but you can't.

"Close! I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum babe. You've done so well, you deserve it. Cum for me."

Your body stills and you arch even higher. Eyes closing at the intense pleasure filling your body, you convulse as pleasure waves rip through your body. You tighten around Clay's cock and he moans. He cums inside you with high pitched moan, kissing you sloppily and swallowing your gasps and moans. His thrusting stop and the last wave of pleasure washes over you. He stays in the position you both are in for a minute letting you both calm down.

Clay raises himself up and slowly pulls out, grunting at the absence of you, you sigh at the feeling of being so full slowly leaving. He looks up at you and you look fucked out. "Are you okay babe?" "Yes I'm okay." You say with a smile, slowly coming out of subspace. He stands up and immediately unties you rubbing your wrists. Then he slips his boxers and shirt on, stretching his limbs a bit. He hands you a bottle of water, "Drink this bunny, be right back." You drink some of the water, almost finishing the bottle as he walks back in with fresh clothes and a towels. He sets the clothes to the side taking a towel and wiping the sweat off your forehead. "Is it okay if I clean you up down there?" he asks making sure you are comfortable. You smile sweetly at his concern. "Yes that's fine."

After wiping you down, he takes some lotion out of the nightstand and rubs your wrists making sure any marks are taken care of. He helps you slid your loose lounging clothes back on. "Is your head okay babe?" he asks looking at you finish the water. "Yes it doesn't hurt." he nods and says he will be back before covering you back up. He comes back with a half drank glass of water and lays down next to you. "Are you doing okay?" he asks wrapping his arms around you. "I'm very good. Are you okay?" he smiles at your concern "Yes I'm also very good. We both have nothing to do today so we can just relax." he kisses the top of your head. "Yay." you say obviously wanting to go back to sleep after recent events. He giggles "I'll be here when you wake up." you turn around and put your head in his chest inhaling his scent. He smiles at the affection and holds you close to him. You drift back into sleep. He listens to your breathing slow, and also drifts into sleep. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave feedback!  
> Also I'm thinking of doing a NSFW and Fluff Alphabet for Dream so please let me know if you would like that!


End file.
